A Dream in Folsense
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy are staying one night in the Hilltop Hotel in San Grio - and they take the Surreal Suite... A Dream in Folsense awaits them - and it brings with it the truth...


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes… But I really do love the English language and think it has its own magic, that I nevertheless want to write in English._

 _I am quite certain that there will be a few mistakes in this story but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them :)_

 _Well, I hope you like my story._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nintendo and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **A Dream in Folsense**

The whole day Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Professor Sycamore and Aurora had been searching for the egg in San Grio but they had found nothing. As sunset began they started searching for a hotel until they found the Hilltop Hotel.

"Good evening" Professor Layton addressed the woman behind the reception desk. "My friends and I would like to stay at your hotel for the night." He indicated to his tired companions.

"Oh, very good!" the woman exclaimed happily. "Do you want a normal room or a Special Suite?"

"What do you mean by Special Suite?"

"Well, we have the Curious Suite, the Surreal Suite and the Future Suite."

"And what makes them so special?"

The woman winked. "Well, you have to find out for yourselves."

"What do you say?" the Professor asked the others.

"I want the Curious Suite!" Luke shouted at once – so it was decided to try the Special Suites.

"And the rest?" the woman wanted to know.

"I'd like the Surreal Suite" Emmy replied.

"I certainly want to try the Future Suite" Professor Sycamore stated.

"I wanted to go there, too" Aurora said shyly. "But now I can't, can I?"

"Oh, because of the dear man?" the woman asked and then laughed. "No, my darling, that is fine because you find at every Suite a Common Room with two separated bedrooms."

"So I'm in the Curious Suite, Emmy in the Surreal one and Aurora and Professor Sycamore in the Future one" Luke summed it up. "What about you, Professor?" he asked his mentor.

Professor Layton thought for a moment before asking: "Emmy, may I accompany you?"

Emmy blinked a few times but finally said: "Sure, why not" in her normal way.

So everyone took their suitcases and the woman, Barbara was her name, showed them to their rooms.

"My, this is a lovely room!" Emmy exclaimed when she and the Professor entered the Surreal Suite. It had two sofas, a small table with colourful flowers in a vase between them, and through the window one could just see the sunset over the ocean. As she turned to face her roommate she saw that his cheeks were slightly red but did not comment on that.

They went into their own bedrooms and prepared their things for the night. When Emmy came back into the Common Room she saw Professor Layton sitting on the couch and reading a book. She smiled at this and quickly went to her luggage to find a book of her own. She took place on the opposite sofa and started reading as well.

As Professor Layton noticed that he smiled and read on.

For half an hour they stayed this calm, just reading and being happy about the presence of the other, until Emmy finally arose. She stretched herself, yawned and said: "I'm going to bed, Professor."

"Good night, Emmy" he replied warmly.

"Good night" she returned the smile. "What do you think will be so surreal about this suite?" she then asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well" she said smirking, "we'll find out."

"I daresay we will."

And so Emmy returned to her bedroom. Although she was very tired she could not find sleep easily. Maybe it was because of their current adventure with the Azran Legacy but deep in her heart she knew the reason: It was because the Professor was only in the next room... Had it been better to stay? But she really was tired. "Well" she sighed. "There's still tomorrow." And with that thought she finally fell asleep.

At first it was as dark as ever in her dreams but then suddenly bright and colourful lights appeared. She could see more and more things like houses, trees, paths – in the end she was standing in a real town. It was night but because of all the lanterns and fairy lights very lucid. She looked around and saw the Professor standing beside her, also admiring their surroundings.

When he noticed her he asked helplessly: "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

"I don't know" she had to admit. "Maybe it's both." She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's find out!" When she looked around again she saw a man. "Hey, sir!" she greeted him.

"Hello, Miss" the man said. He had a backpack on his shoulders.

"Where are we exactly?" Emmy wanted to know.

"You don't know that?" The man laughed with joy. "My name is Romie, I'm a traveller but till now everyone knew where he was."

"Can you still tell us, Mister Romie?" Professor Layton asked politely.

"You're in Folsense. But this is not a normal town – it's a dream town. It does not really exist, only in our imagination. Don't ask me why but it is as I said."

"Thank you, sir" Emmy said.

"Good-bye" Romie said and went on into the town.

"What are we doing now?" Emmy asked and looked at the Professor.

"Let us explore the town while we're here" he suggested.

"It's not as if we could go away" she replied and Professor Layton chuckled at this.

They went the same direction as Romie had gone and looked astonished around them.

"This is supposed to be a dream?" the Professor said admiringly. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither..." Emmy whispered. Louder she asked: "Do you think there are other people? Till now I have not seen anyone."

"Hmmm" the Professor made. "Look over there!" He indicated to a big house with blue and green lights around it. A few persons were standing in front of it.

As they went nearer Emmy remarked: "I think that this is a Classical Dance Bar."

"I don't mind" Professor Layton said in an amused tone.

"No! I did not mean that, I just... I..." she seemed to have problems finding the right words so he released her by saying: "Don't worry, Emmy. Everything is alright."

"Okay" she said and smiled at him seeing that he again turned red...

The people in front of the Classical Dance Bar were dressed in long old-fashioned dresses and tailcoats.

"Oh, no. I feel so underdressed now!" Emmy said. Normally she didn't mind her yellow jacket but in comparison to all these gorgeous dresses she suddenly felt very ugly and small.

"This is only a dream. No one will laugh at you" Professor Layton just said. "Besides, you are looking beautiful."

She stared at him in disbelief and then shyly smiled. Now it was her turn of turning red. "Well, thank you."

"Come on" he encouraged her and offered his arm. "Let us have a bit of fun."

Emmy took his arm and chuckled because she had never imagined that the Professor would say something ridiculous as this.

Inside there was a space for dancing in the middle of a big room and around that tables for drinking something and chatting.

"May I offer you a drink, Emmy?" the Professor asked politely.

"That would be wonderful" she answered honestly.

So he bought them two alcohol-free cocktails and they set down on one of the tables.

As they drank their drinks Emmy admired the beautiful dancing couples and sighed heavily.

When Professor Layton noticed that, he stood up, went in front of Emmy, offered his hand and said: "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him horrified. "I... I can't dance..."

"Just trust me."

At these words she smiled, took his hand; and he led her to the dancing area.

A quick cha-cha was played, so Professor Layton showed her the easiest steps and on they went dancing and dancing. She laughed because it made more fun that she had ever imagined, and he smiled happily. When the song ended, they clapped applause with the others. They waited for the next song – and suddenly realised that a slow waltz was played!

With palpitation Emmy noticed how Professor Layton took her one hand and laid his other hand on her waist. He started moving and she reacted without even thinking. They stayed with the basic waltz step but it still was so miraculous as if they were dancing the most difficult dance.

While dancing they just looked at each other until the professor said: "I like you very much, Emmy."

She could not breathe for a moment after these words. But then she smiled brightly and said: "I like you very much, too."

When he heard these words Professor Layton swung Emmy one turn around. He then wanted to say more but in that moment the waltz was finished and the dancers clapped, so they clapped with them.

They went back to their table and drank the rest of their cocktails in silence but looking secretly at each other. When they were finished Emmy asked: "Are you coming with me into the garden?"

"There is a garden?" he replied astonished.

She laughed and indicated to a sign on which the word GARDEN stood.

"Oh" he just said turning very red.

It was she who offered this time her hand and he almost took it at once. So hand in hand they reached that small garden behind the Classical Dance Bar. It had a fountain in the middle and some benches and trees around it. Everything was illuminated with yellow and red lights. No one else was in the garden.

They went to one of the benches and admired the fountain.

"I never want to leave again" Emmy finally said. "But I know I have to... in the morning..."

"Why don't you want to leave?"

She looked at him. "You are here" she smiled. "And you are more open in this dream than you are in the real world."

"Yes, because this is like you said only a dream. You will not remember this night."

She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You really think so?"

"I know."

"You know nothing."

He gave her a small kiss on the head and whispered: "I know that I love you."

"What?!" Emmy shrieked and looked at his face again.

"See" he sighed at her shocked expression. "This is why I will never tell you in the real world. It would only destroy our wonderful friendship because you don't love me and think my feelings inappropriate." He sighed again and saw sadly to the fountain. "Which they are, of course…" There was a deep silence for a while although the drops of the fountain were constantly splashing into the water.

"But I do love you" she finally said.

Now he looked at her in shocked disbelief. "No, you don't!" he shook his head.

"Oh, yes, I do!" she said firmly. "Very much indeed." She placed gently a hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed this unbelievable moment. Suddenly there were lips on his other cheek! He opened his eyes quickly and turned his head in Emmy's direction. She was merely inches away from him, so he moved closer – and kissed her on the lips.

She sighed joyfully – Finally! – and kissed him back.

They went on for quite some time before the Professor moved his head so that he could look at her. He took her hands in his and said sadly: "Look at the sky, it is almost dawn."

"So what?"

"Do you think that we have the same dream. That I am really me and you you?"

She thought for a moment before answering: "I don't know. I hope so but I really don't know."

They looked for a while into the pink-blue sky.

"But we can find out" she suddenly exclaimed.

"How?" he wanted to know.

"When we will wake up in our hotel room in San Grio we will meet each other in the Common Room before going to the others. There we have to do something that we will recognise that we had the same dream."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you could just come to me and kiss me" she smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Oh, no, no, no!" he said at once. "If we don't have the same dream, this will be more than embarrassing, for me and you!"

"Yes, you're right... Hmmm..."

"What about a special code?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe a certain combination of numbers?"

"Okay" she said. "But please not too complicated."

"What about: 2468?"

"2468. 2468. I hope I can remember that."

"Of course you can, my dear" he said and kissed her again. They stayed in each other's presence till the morning. But when the sun rose over the horizon Folsense became black – and Emmy woke in her bed in San Grio.

She tried to remember what she had dreamt and when she remembered her romantic meeting with the Professor she smiled.

Suddenly she jumped out of her bed; sweat could be seen on her forehead. There had been a combination of numbers! Their code to find out if the last night had been real or not. She tried to remember everything she knew but that was not much: There were four numbers and they had always been one space between them. But where had they started? Was it 1357? Or better 681012? Or even down? 8642? The more she thought about it the more her memories faded away.

Finally, she gave up and dressed herself. When she saw her beloved yellow jacket she remembered how the Professor had called her "beautiful" tonight...

Before entering the Common Room, she took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Emmy" the Professor greeted her as if nothing had happened. He sat on the sofa again reading a book.

"Good morning" she replied and sat down nervously on the other sofa.

He saw that she wanted to say something but did not know how. "What is it, Emmy?" he therefore asked and laid his book aside.

"How was your night, Professor?" she finally said. "Did something surreal happen to you?"

"Yes" he said with caution. "I had been in a dream town named Folsense."

"Me, too!" she exclaimed.

They stared at each other, both remembering the night they spent together but both too afraid to say something about it in fear that after all it had not been real.

Finally, Emmy whispered: "1357?"

"What did you say?" he asked at once.

"Or was it 46810?" She looked at him carefully and then ashamed to the floor. "I can't remember the code..." She heard how the Professor stood up and sat down next to her.

He stroked over her hair.

She looked at him in disbelief but he only smiled and kissed her right on the mouth.

"It was real" he told her.

"I really had hoped so!" she said and kissed him firmly back.

THE END.


End file.
